


The Setting

by tiersein



Series: Helichoidal [1]
Category: Dinotopia - James Gurney
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiersein/pseuds/tiersein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just the setting description of a canon-compliant alternate Dinotopia which follows a group of skybax riders and their allies from ten years before the Denison arrival to the turn of the century as they try to reunite Chandara and Sauropolis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Setting

These stories take place over the life of a skybax rider, Kaak Atlacatl, and span from his birth in 1850 through 1900 as he and the other riders attempt to reunite Chandara and Sauropolis.

By 1850, Dinotopia's split between east and west is well entrenched. Traffic between the capital cities is officially non-existent, but the official rules don't mean much to rural folk living far from the western capital's hallowed halls. The Sauropolian scientists who care for the southern borderland of savannah and desert quietly ignore politics as they continue to share research projects with their Chandaran counterparts. Recognized Sauropolian ecologists Arianna and Redstripe, vocal opponents the trade ban, avoid Southwest Quadrant Sheriff Tarletal's spies as they work to coordinate a conference with Telii and Alejara, their Chandaran apprentices.

Oblivious to earthbound politics, skybax and their mounts take their business cross the border daily. It's been thirty years since Will and Arthur Denison washed up near the Romano Hatchery. Will, flies for the Northwest as a respected forty-something apprentice, Master Oolu searches for the perfect Backbone retirement cottage, and Master Balam tries to write yet another message to his son Kaak in Waterfall City. After abruptly leaving his native Canyon some years earlier as an impetuous teenager, Kaak wears the apprentice uniform, accepts a position with Stationmaster Rostya, and moves in with his friend Jack to a flat in the physicians' quarters in the City of Mists.

As for the outside world, the sun rises and sets on the British Empire. British troops wage war on the Zulu, Chile fights Peru and Bolivia, and a US Navy vessel hauling a full complement of Marines departs Egypt for China before being set upon by pirates. Badly damaged, though victorious, the ship endures constant storms and loses several men overboard. Wounded and exhausted, thirty-year old combat artist Sergeant Martinez finds himself carried by dolphins to Dinotopia, where he must adjust to a radically different life in the Haven of the Muses

This Dinotopia is full of imperfect people making imperfect attempts to be better than they are. The events of the miniseries never happened; canon includes the original Dinotopian novels and the first few digest novels. Every effort will be made to include short stories, novellas, original sketches, and photography, all with that Victorian steampunk flavor. Airships, ahoy!


End file.
